Microdrables Vida x Muerte
by Nybras
Summary: 30 microdrables. 15 desde el punto de vista de Vida y 15 desde el de Muerte.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Todo es de su autora Snipster.

15 Microdrables: Vida x Muerte

Punto de vista de Vida.

* * *

 **Brillo**

Desde la primera vez que lo vio en el principio de la creación algo lo atrajo, aunque no supo dilucidar bien que fue, supo desde ese momento que era especial, más que cualquiera de los otros Dioses, casi como si estuvieran destinados a nacer como deidades, a conocerse. Solo después de varios milenios pudo darse una respuesta satisfactoria al interrogante que era su atracción por muerte, cuando una de esas tardes de té con Amor, el brillo de su sonrisa genuina lo colmó.

 **Locura**

\- ¡Tienes que hacer algo con esto sabiduría! ¡No puedo solo dejarlo pasar otra vez!

Locura sacudía del brazo a sabiduría mientras este se masajeaba el puente de la nariz y suspiraba por enésima vez en lo que iba del año; cuantas veces iba a tener que lidiar con este mismo tema.

-Déjalo, ya se le va a pasar y se irá por donde vino – trató de zanjar el asunto.

-¡No! – Replicó locura hastiado – es hora de mi libro y mi siesta y ese es _MI_ sillón ¡No puede venir a usurparlo cada vez que tenga una pelea marital con muerte!

El susodicho solo ignoraba a sus amigos dándoles la espalda y de brazos cruzados; no volvería a hablarle nunca más a muerte. Eso seguro.

 **Futuro**

Eran Dioses, el tiempo, el espacio, todo era relativo para ellos, a veces lo sentía todo casi irreal ya que ni las leyes de la naturaleza impuestas por el creador los afectaban sino querían. Aun así, más allá de la cantidad de horas y días que tuvieran hasta el fin de los tiempos sentía muy en su interior un miedo casi inexplicable a no volver a verlo y se encontraba preguntándose si por esas casualidades los dioses podrían reencarnar para volver a encontrarse en otra creación, en otro universo.

 **Antojo**

Frutillas. Putas frutillas. No recordaba cual era la temporada ¿a qué lado del puto mundo humano debía teletransportarse? Amor debería tener algo así en sus jardines ¿no? ¡Los playbots! Recordaba haber tomado daiquiris, ya se imaginaba la cara de sabiduría y los chistes de antojos de locura… en ese momento juró que mataría a muerte.

 **Retroceso**

Después de lo que le había costado acercarse y poder tener una conversación como la gente, sin insultos y rechazos de por medio, la venia a cagar de esa manera, pero es que no era su culpa, a veces parecía que muerte era tan frio, es que acaso no le producía ni un poco de dolor las pobres criaturas que mataba. Bronca, indignación y tristeza por no poder arreglar lo irremediable, sus propias naturalezas.

 **Despedida**

Nim podía ser un lugar muy aterrador, el señor destructor no era un ángel, pero suponía que muerte estaría bien, más allá de su dulzura, sabía muy bien la clase de miedo y respeto que podía llegar a imponer en uno, una sola mirada bastaba para petrificarte y querer rogar por tu vida. No por nada los otros dioses lo evitaron por tanto tiempo. Solo sería una corta despedida.

 **Riesgos**

No tenía miedo. No. Había visto al miedo en persona y había tenido mucho tiempo a solas con él como para venir a temerle a un recién llegado. Era uno más de ellos, alguien que merecía una oportunidad, no entendía el problema de los demás, a él no le parecía tan terrible; si extraño, pero no terrorífico como amor lo había llamada. Quizás se equivocara y apenas se acercara sería dios muerto, pero de alguna manera sabía muy dentro de él que valía la pena el riesgo.

 **Estaciones**

Amaba a sus creaciones, era un poco egocéntrico decirlo así pero no había otro sentimiento que se le comparara al de ver algo nacer de sus manos, podía jugar con su imaginación y ver crecer y compartir su larga existencia con ellos, nunca más estaría solo, solo debía elegir la estación adecuada, el lugar perfecto para ser feliz junto a ellos.

 **Ventisca**

Hacia frio, se sentía terriblemente mal, en aquel momento su decisión de nadar en el lago de Ithis parecía la acertada, ahora ya no estaba tan seguro. Médico volvería a enfadarse con él y a clavarle el bisturí como la sádica que era. El frio era intenso y la leve brisa primaveral que siempre estaba presente en Ithis parecía una ventisca del ártico para su cuerpo maltratado por la fiebre. En su delirio sintió la calidez de unos brazos y se encontró flotando en el aire, de repente el frio se disipó y un olor embriagador lo llenó por completo, supo que todo estaría bien desde ese momento.

 **Viaje**

Lo había invitado a su lugar favorito solo como una excusa para seguir un poco más a su lado, no quería que ese momento se terminara, bromeó con el hecho del hacer un pequeño viaje para conocerse mejor, la teletransportación no podía tomarse como un viaje en sí, pero ese momento en que sus partículas se desvanecían y se mezclaban unas con otras, justo cuando se tomaban de las manos era algo tan íntimo, tan especial, que sentía realmente como se hacían uno.

 **Tiempo**

Miró de arriba a abajo a muerte una vez más y sintió su mirada a amenazante nuevamente. Realmente no lo hacía a propósito, era endemoniadamente alto y esbelto, aunque bien proporcionado, nunca pensó volver a encontrarse a alguien tan impresionante como Tiempo, y tan borde dicho sea de paso.

 **Ruina**

\- Te lo advertí – le pronunció severamente fortuna – eres el dios más necio de toda la creación.

\- ¡¿El más necio?! ¡El más idiota! – Esa voz era de sabiduría, parecía al borde de las lágrimas. Solo en ese momento se dio cuenta de la gravedad de su situación y él también quiso llorar, no podía culparlos por estar enfadados bien sabía que se lo habían dicho una y otra vez, y su ruina era su culpa; pero al final no quería darles la razón, se rió levemente provocando que tosiera un poco de sangre, era necio de verdad, notó la mano de médico limpiando gentilmente su boca, realmente estaba jodido; aun así nunca les daría la razón sobre él.

 **Encuentro**

Lo vio en uno de los tantos parques que tenía Ithis, primero le llamó la atención su gran altura y su delgada figura, manos detrás de la espalda y esa leve pero perceptible forma de admirar a sus alrededores, no lo extrañaba, todo debía ser nuevo para él, se atrevió a acercarse más tratando de hacer el menor ruidos posible, para no sobresaltar a su objetivo, de alguna manera se encontró fascinado, todo lo nuevo lo fascinaba, se quedó quieto cuando lo vió darse vuelta y sus ojos se cruzaron, mayor fue su asombro al notar sus ojos color ambar; como un reflejo le sonrió saludándolo a lo lejos, pero solo recibió un frio y duro rechazo. Viéndolo irse de espaldas no perdió la sonrisa que portaba, en ese encuentro no solo había habido rechazo también un imperceptible toque de vacilación.

 **Carrera**

Corrió desesperadamente detrás de él, maldijo el momento que se le ocurrió traerlo a aquel lugar, su inconciencia no tenía límites. Era algo tan privado, pero de alguna manera no lo sintió invasivo por parte de muerte, más bien se maravilló de su mirada de niño ilusionado, y recordó porque quería siempre ver esa sonrisa, pero ahora se pegaba una carrera detrás para detenerlo, de repente se sintió al descubierto como si sus peores secretos fueran develados, se sintió desnudo ante él, aun así no lo pensó incorrecto. Muerte era muerte. Y el quería que lo supiera todo.

**Debilidad**

Lo sostuvo con todas sus fuerzas, tan delgado, efímero, que tuvo miedo de romperlo, aun así no lo soltó, la piel pálida le daba un toque fantasmagórico que resaltaba preciosamente con sus ojos Ambar, estaba enamorado, no había vuelta atrás, y mientras lograba desvestirlo lentamente y escuchaba los suspiros al oído, sintió realmente por primera vez que tenía vida, la debilidad ya no era una opción.

* * *

Subiré lo demas en cuanto pueda. Gracias por leer!

XR. Nybras!


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Todo de snipster. Gracias a ella por estas joyas.

15 microdrables

Punto de vista de Muerte.

* * *

 **Calendario**

Sentado en aquel solitario lugar, esperando sin saber que, esperanza tal vez. Tiempo no había tenido mejor idea que alargar su agonía ralentizando los minutos, los días, cuando nada se hace. Cuando nadie está ahí para uno. Cuando se está solo. No lo sorprendía, era distinto, raro, tenebroso. Solo quería ser él, nada más ni nada menos, si solo no le importara nada, pero el creador no fue bueno con él, además de su aspecto amenazante, le dio un corazón

 **Ayuda**

\- ¡¿A eso viniste?! ¡¿A burlarte de mí?! – reprochó casi sin pensar, estaba harto de todo, de todos, de él mismo.

\- ¡No! ¿Porque haría eso?

\- Entonces ¿por qué es? ¿Por ego? ¿Te sientes superior?- le espetó con desdén - ¡Ya me canse de toda sus mierdas! – estaba fuerza de si, no quería eso pero no podía detenerse tampoco, ya no más.

\- Escucha, solo quiero ayudarte…

\- ¡Nadie te lo pidió!

Mentira. Para sus adentros sabía que pedía ayuda a gritos y la única persona que lo había escuchado era ese extraño hombre con estrellas en el cabello.

 **Afecto**

Trató de odiarlo, pero en realidad no quiso hacerlo, era inútil odiar algo a lo que se le tiene demasiado afecto, a pesar de su indiferencia, de su mala actitud, nunca iba a poder olvidar que cuando más lo necesito fue vida quien le tendió la mano y lo ayudo a levantarse. Y es por eso que todavía guardaba con cariño esos momentos que compartieron en comunión, esperando por ese algún día… por ese quizás…sin poder cambiar ese tal vez…

 **Cambio**

Todo fue repentino, por eso no podía recordar cual fue el punto de quiebre en la relación, el distanciamiento solo sucedió, así como también el acercamiento a los demás, luego de las disculpas correspondientes. Todo parecía encontrar su cauce, pero no podía estar del todo contento, no si su extraño hombre con estrellas no estaba más a su lado.

 **Verdad**

Fue feliz como nunca antes, y también supo desde un principio lo volátil que era ese sentimiento, no podía cambiar lo que era, para lo que había sido creado. Solamente podía quedarse con los buenos recuerdos, después de todo desde un principio entendió lo imposible que era esa extraña relación que mantenían, eran dos extremos opuestos que habían tenido el mal tino de conocerse, esa era una verdad irrefutable.

 **Lucha**

No le agradaba la idea de pelear mucho menos de mostrar sus poderes, no se sentía cómodo; Igual aceptó porque algo le decía que lo necesitaba, nunca había podido descargar absolutamente nada de lo que le pasaba y siendo La Muerte era bastante contraproducente, no solo para él sino para cualquier criatura. Le agradeció después, ya cansado y ensangrentado pero mucho más tranquilo.

 **Tregua**

Delante de todos estaban como siempre, eran solo dos dioses puestos en el mismo lugar por el creador, tenían sus charlas, sus desavenencias, sus discusiones, pero eran solo eso. Camaradas. Muy distinto al detrás de escena, cuando las luces se apagaban, cuando decidían en el calor del momento romper la tregua.

 **Ocaso**

Mismo lugar todos los días, era una cita que el otro no sabía que tenían, pero no podía faltarle, necesitaba verlo aunque sea de lejos como algo inalcanzable. No podía ayudarlo, sus propios demonios eran suficientes para él como para lidiar con los ajenos, pero algo no dejaba de decirle que tenía que encontrarlo nuevamente, en ese lugar mirando el ocaso.

 **Dormir**

Se despertó de un sobresalto. Otra vez la misma pesadilla, una y otra vez. Torturándolo, dejando al descubierto su naturaleza su misión en el mundo.

-¡Hey, muerte! ¿Estás bien? – Vida lo sacudió del hombro sobresaltándolo – ¿Otra vez las pesadillas? – Lucia preocupado.

Cerró los ojos y respiró profundo, volvió a abrirlos y se llenó de aquella mirada penetrantemente verde.

\- Si, pero no importa, ya pasó. – Lo besó en la frente y entrelazados volvieron tranquilamente a dormir.

 **Determinación**

Hoy era el día, tenía que serlo, no podía seguir dándole tantas vueltas al asunto, pero se hacía cada vez más dificultoso encararlo, especialmente por lo poco accesible que era vida cuando se trataba de él. Se despertó esa tarde y volvió a encontrar un caracol a su lado, tenía que ser vida, no podía ser otro quien le dejara esos presentes. De todas formas, al final, otra vez, el día pasó y su determinación se desvaneció.

 **Conquista**

Muy interiormente no lo creía posible, pero eso no significaba que las pocas posibilidades no le quitaran el sueño. Sabía como era vida, demasiado simpático – aunque el dijera lo contrario – demasiado sociable, demasiado comprometido con sus pares, sabía como era y también sabía que esa era su naturaleza. A pesar de comprenderlo no podía lograr sacar de su cabeza la cercanía que tenía con médico y la gran habilidad de conquista innata que sin querer desperdigaba por todo Ithis.

 **Interludio**

\- Me gusta – y era cierto. Lo amaba.

\- Me alegro – le sonrió francamente.

Y la música del piano siguió sonando mientras se perdían en aquel momento, un pequeño interludio a su eterna lucha con ellos mismos.

 **Celebración**

Quizás fue mucho pedir, era obvio lo difícil que sería conseguir frutillas en Ithis, pero un pastel no estaba completo sin frutillas de decoración o eso le hizo creer, lo que realmente quería era poder terminar de decorar el salón, y que Amor pusiera las benditas guirnaldas de una buena vez por todas antes de que Vida se de cuenta de sus maquiavélicos planes sorpresa de cumpleaños.

 **Imprevisto.**

Era mágico poder compartir algo tan íntimo, tan intenso y hermoso a la vez, como lo era la mente de Vida, algo que soñó muy interiormente desde que lo conoció, hacía ya tanto tiempo. Igualmente no pudo evitar quedarse mudo de la sorpresa al encontrar esa pequeña parte que desconocía, ese lago enteramente helado que le erizó los pelos y lo llevó a alejarlo a vida lo más posible el ahí, como si pudiera así, ayudarlo a escapar de sus propios demonios internos.

 **Final**

Como aquella vez bajo el árbol que su imaginación creo en ese cuarto abandonado por el creador, volvió a repetirle a vida la verdad que después de tantos años había descubierto y aplicado, no podía odiarlo, porque aunque pasaran millones de años y sus recuerdos sean cada vez más difusos, aunque el fin de los tiempos de acerquen y ellos volvieran ser uno con el creador, aun así, finalmente, solo se tendrían el uno al otro.

* * *

Seguramente hay muchos errores, me costó terminarlos, el la primera vez que termino unos drables y tan rápido, necesitaba esto. Tratare de estar más seguido. Si alguien me lee, disculpas por lo pobre de mi narrativa y las faltas que no vi, realmente lo hago de corazon.. :) un saludo enorme!

XR - Nybras!


End file.
